Bound and Gagged
by Elly Phantomhive
Summary: Renji was a masichist though he hadnt known it till he met Shuuhei .....


**I had this floating about on my laptop so i thought i might upload it (n.n) thanks to all thoose who have reviewed my stories so far !!! Reviews keep the writer writing so keep reviewing !! :D**

**Pairing: RenjiXShuuhei **

**Rating: M (for a very very good reason) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters and this fic makes me no money ... i wish :P  
**

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Renji was a masochist. Fact. Though he hadn't known it till he met Shuuhei. Renji loved the feel of being dominated and humiliated, thought it was sexy as hell. Shuuhei on the other hand liked having power over someone else, loved the thought of being relied on, of being in charge and knowing another persons life was in his hands. He supposed this stemmed from something that happened in his childhood when his own life was saved but that was another story for another time.

Shuuhei had had a long day and all he wanted to do right now was have some fun. Which was why he was marching across the grounds of the soul society to his lover's house. He had never told Renji he loved him but they both knew that he did, just like Renji had never told Shuuhei that he loved him but it was a plain as the nose on Shuuhei's face that Renji loved him more than anything why else would Renji give himself to Shuuhei the way he did when they made love?

Sliding Renji's door open with such a force he nearly took it off. Shuuhei practically ran into his lover's house and called out his name.

"Renji! Renji where are you? Are you home??"

Renji was home, he wasn't ignoring his lover he just couldn't hear him, too lost in his passions , his fantasies, to be aware of anything else not even the bedroom door which he had left open.

When Shuuhei found his red headed lover he was sprawled out on his futon stroking his member two fingers working his hole, eyes tightly closed and calling out his lover's name. Arousal making his cheeks flush a light pink. Shuuhei stood in the doorway to his lover's room watching his lover play with himself….had Renji really missed him that much?

"Uh … uh …shuu…hei …ah…fuck…me…"

Shuuhei was getting harder as each second went by, and it was taking everything he had not to jump the sexy red head who was so vocal and calling out his name. It was so difficult but he wanted to see his lover cum. Shuuhei's breath hitched in his throat and he resisted the urge to touch his rapidly hardening member. He was brought back down to earth by a sudden loud cry of his name.

"AH SHUUHEI"

Cum splattered over Renji's hand and abdomen and he was panting eyes closed still holding onto his cock.

"You called me?"

"S-Shuuhei h-how long have you been standing there?!?" Renji stuttered covering himself and turning as red as his hair.

Shuuhei imitated his lover "Ah Shuuhei fuck me…"

"Oh. Fuck.I didn't mean you to see that I'll go take a shower and clean myself up then I'll go cook something for you to eat. You must be hungry"

"I am I'm very hungry, hungry for you" Shuuhei said as he walked over to his lover.

"At least let me shower first"

"No! I want you dirty I want you covered in the evidence that you love me" Shuuhei wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed his neck.

"Its one of _those _days isn't it?"

"Oh yeah! Break out the gag, rope and dildo!!"

Renji winced slightly ashamed that even though he had just came he was beginning to harden again, at the mere mention of Shuuhei's favourite items. Without a word Renji walked over to the drawer that housed all Renji and Shuuhei's sadomasochistic items and pulled out the items his lover had requested. When Renji turned back around the brunette lieutenant was naked and lying seductively on the futon.

"Come here"

Renji walked over to his lover and Shuuhei looked over the red heads body his perfectly toned and tattooed abs that led down to narrow hips which in turn lead into long slender legs. In Shuuhei's opinion Renji was perfect. Before he knew in Renji was kneeling next to him waving his hand slowly in front of his face.

"Hello?"

Shuuhei mentally slapped himself he had zoned out.

"Give me those, and turn around"

Renji did as he was told whilst Shuuhei laid the items out in a neat line next to him. Taking hold of Renji's hand he picked up the rope and began winding it round his wrists. Glancing over the other mans shoulder he noticed something that made him smile…

"Your such a dirty boy Renji, look at how you've reacted and I've barely touched you! I haven't had the chance to even tighten these knots yet and you're already hard!"

"Shut up… it's your fault! You do this to me … every time you touch me…"

Shuuhei grinned as he pulled the knots tight and sat back to look at his handiwork. Renji was now bound from his wrists to his upper arms. One day Shuuhei really wanted to try one of those really complicated looking harness things made out of rope. Just the thought of it made him shudder with anticipation and his cock twitch with need. He really needed to do something about that!

"Renji turn around and suck my cock"

Renji slowly turned trying not to overbalance and fall, he never really realised until times like this how much he really needed his arms to balance! It was like the time he burst his eardrum, when he came up too fast in the hot spring, he spent more time on his ass than on his feet!

Leaning forward and sticking out his tongue Renji licked the head of his lover's engorged flesh causing the other to wince slightly in pleasure. Renji looked up into his lovers eyes whilst taking his cock into his mouth. Renji loved the look in Shuuhei's eyes whenever Renji sucked him off. Keeping a slow rhythm at first so that he could maintain eye contact Renji sucked the brunettes cock but as the lever of arousal in Renji increased he found he couldn't carry on going so slowly and began to pick up the pace and lowered his gaze to what he was doing.

Shuuhei was in pure ecstasy. He looked own into the red heads brown eyes and moaned at the sight of his bound and cum covered lover giving him a blow job and finding it increasingly difficult to hold onto his cock (he had to hold it at the base so that Renji could successfully suck him.) Suddenly Renji sped up and Shuuhei felt like his sanity was coming undone. Before long he had to tell the flame haired man to stop before he came.

Renji was just getting into the task at hand when the other man told him to stop; he almost protested but thought better of it. Renji sat back on his heels and was now fully erect again. He watched as Shuuhei shifted position so that his legs were stretched out in front of him. Renji didn't need to guess he knew what was coming and felt his erection twitch with anticipation. Renji loved getting spanked and Shuuhei loved exploiting that fact.

"Come. Lay across my lap"

Again Renji did as he was told and positioned himself so that his erection was over his lovers.

Shuuhei brought his hand down hard over the expanse of skin in front of him. The two men moaned as their erections rubbed together. When Shuuhei had come back to his senses a few seconds later he slapped the other cheek just as hard then lovingly stroked Renji's reddened skin. Shuuhei lifted his hand and brought it crashing down on the skin that was Renji's ass.

*smack*

"Ah … Shuuhei"

*Smack*

"Ohhh Shuuhei"

*smack*

"Ohhh…harder"

*smack*

"Oh please …more"

As much as Shuuhei loved hearing the other beg for more he was going to have to stop the friction between their two penises was driving him crazy, any longer and he would cum before he had even entered the red head!

Renji was lost, lost to the pain, the lust and the passion. He loved being spanked and each slap of he was delivered was counteracted with the pleasure of his lovers hard member rubbing against his own any longer and he would cum…suddenly it stopped, the cocktail of pain and the pleasure he loved so much.

"Renji im cutting the ropes now… your fingers have turned purple… I think I tied you too tight again…"

There was a sudden tension in the ropes and then they fell slack. Renji sat up and brought his hands round in front of him to look at the damage. His fingers had indeed changed colour and there were marks on his arms were the ropes had been pressing on his skin. The red head slowly flexed his fingers trying to relieve the feeling of pins and needles in his arms.

"Your rig-" Renji was cut off by the other man forcing the gag into his partially open mouth and tying it behind his head directly onto his neck so that the strap was hidden under his hair.

Shuuhei loved hearing his lovers voice but now really wasn't the time for talking, his cock was so hard it was beginning to hurt. He needed release and he pretty much needed it now or he was going to go insane! Reaching over to the bedside table he pulled out a bottle of pineapple flavoured lube and smiled to himself, oh how he loved pineapples!

"Renji get on your hands and knees in front of me"

Renji took up the position and winced slightly as the cold lube came into contact with his hole and Shuuhei's first finger slipped in loosening him up and preparing him for what was to come. After what could have been no longer than a minute a second finger was added and not long after a third. Just as he was getting used to the feeling (he was already pretty prepared as he masturbated not long before hand) and started pushing back on Shuuhei's fingers they were removed. The red head let out a muffled moan of loss when suddenly his lover thrust himself in to the hilt. Renji literally got a second to adjust before Shuuhei started thrusting into him with wild abandon.

Soon the room was filled with Shuuhei's moans and Renji's muffled cries. Nearing his release Shuuhei grabbed hold of Renji's long hair and pulled it so that Renji was now looking upwards towards the ceiling he pulled so hard on the flame colour tresses that tears were beginning to appear at the corners of his lover's eyes and making tracks down his flushed cheeks.

With his other hand the shinigami took hold of his lovers cock and began pumping it to as close a rhythm as his hips as he could manage.

Renji was loving the feeling of being fucked this hard, and despite the fact he had tears in his eyes he wasn't really crying, he was happier than he had been all week! He was nearing his climax now teetering on the edge when he felt himself being jerked off as well as fucked he almost lost it straight away cumming hard in his lovers hand covering himself and the futon all at once.

Feeling the other man orgasm Shuuhei groaned loudly when his lover's ass muscles tightened to nearly painful proportions. The pleasure was too great and he was so close to losing it that it only took a few more thrusts before Shuuhei was loudly crying out Renji's name and filling said man with his hot, sticky seed. Pulling out of his lover Shuuhei collapsed on the bed next to Renji whose arms and legs had given up on holding him upright. Mustering up his last piece of strength Renji reached up to undo the gag and spit it out. Damn how his jaw ached now.

"That was amazing…" Renji sighed closing his eyes

"Did you expect anything less from me?" Shuuhei replied scooting closer to his flame haired lover and pulling him close.

"Nope" Renji turned and planted a chaste kiss on the others lips.

Within seconds both men were fast asleep and dreaming. Renji of the night he had just had, and Shuuhei of all the perverted things he could do to his beloved tomorrow.

The End

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**.**

**I hope you enjoyed that! I don't know what's been happening my stories have become more … shall we say perverted of late and im not entirely sure if that's a good thing or not …so please let me know what you think rates and reviews always welcome! They help keep me going and let me know if im actually any good at this hobby of mine or if im just writing nonsense! Anyways thanks for reading :) **

Ciao


End file.
